1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus with a focus assist function which makes it easy for a user to focus the image pickup apparatus when a manual focusing operation is being performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a depth of field of a lens has been becoming shallower with increase in image resolution such as 4K, increase in size of an imaging element, and the like. For this reason, a focusing operation by a manual focusing operation is becoming more difficult than ever.
PTL 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus in which edges are shown in colors corresponding to detected levels of edge in order of wavelength when a manual focusing operation is being performed. With this arrangement, colors change depending on how accurate the focusing is (degree of in-focus). Therefore, a user can visually recognize the degree of in-focus.